


A Work of Art, With Love

by purplecyphers



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecyphers/pseuds/purplecyphers
Summary: Just a drabble based on two ideas that just seemed drawn to one another, one based on a common AU and the other my own personal journey (a little). [Trans!Lister/Rimmer, hence tags having both types of pairing and names]
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer, Deb Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Work of Art, With Love

The first time she met Arnold J Rimmer at orientation, Deb Lister thought he was the single most pretentious smeghead she’d likely meet at uni. Then, when they were paired together in the same dorm room, she almost left that same day. If it wasn’t for her Gran, who told her over the phone before she left for campus that she would get beat if she dropped out again, although she was tempted to do just that. But Lister had a full ride for the technical department and Rimmer was taking courses in the art department, so the only time they had to see one another was meals and when they were in their dorm. That didn’t seem so bad, only she couldn’t go out partying all the time when she had to revise, which she hated, and somehow, her roommate made it worse with his colour coded revision time tables.

“How the smeg do ya need a revision time table for studying  _ art _ ?”

“You just watch Lister, I will be the best in the class this way.” 

So he did and instead of getting better grades, Rimmer started to fail. Taking pity on the poor guy, Lister made a big show of untacking the revision time table and ripping it up, letting all the little pieces fall around the older man like snow. Of course the Ionian had a conniption fit, but the Scouser, with arms crossed, waited for it to end before saying with a level calm, “Ya ain’t gonna pass if yer more focused on a revision time table instead of what yer class is covering. Try taking everything one day at a time, ‘kay?” 

It wasn’t bad advice either, and Rimmer actually improved. In fact, he more than improved, he went to the top in some classes and in others, the upper ranks. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t failing, and as thanks, he decided to take Lister out for dinner to the establishment of his choice, which ended up being the nicest Northern Indian restaurant in town. Admitting he had never had curry, the Scouser gleefully ordered all her favourites in mild heat for the benefit of her gracious benefactor. By the time they left the restaurant, Lister had a full belly and there were leftovers for the next few days, while Rimmer was complaining about his bout of heartburn but without any venom, they both knew it. 

About a week later, Lister kept thinking about their dinner out and how nice it was to talk to Rimmer like any other person should. The man was capable of making her laugh so hard her sides hurt, and stories of his home life made her madder than she’s ever felt. This time, as she was headed out to get some takeaway, Lister asked Rimmer if he wanted to join her on a whim, then having to suppress the surprise when he popped up and followed her. And beyond her expectations, they had a blast! Insulting various other students quietly to themselves, chatting about current events, and discussing their coursework, she ended up learning more about him, like his sharp tongue was funnier when aimed at others than herself. 

Lister insisted they went out to eat together once a week, and Rimmer didn’t argue at first, not until people kept asking him about his girlfriend. That freaked him out and he disappeared around time for their next dinner. It took her hours to find him in a library on the other side of campus and when he noticed her, he tried running off. Once she cornered him, which involved jumping on his back and then dragging him into a private revision stall.

“What’s yer problem man?” She tried not sounding hurt or angry, but she couldn’t help it and followed the man’s flinch with, “I ain’t gonna hurt ya, I’m just confused.” 

Rimmer relaxed some, looking down at her a moment before whispering, “You’ll be mad if you heard what people have been saying about us.” 

“What’ve they been saying?” Her eyes narrowed.

“That we’re…  _ dating _ ,” and then he tensed again, prepared to be punched or yelled at, didn’t matter which.

Lister stared at Rimmer for a whole minute, thinking about how and why people might say that and then assessing how she felt. Thing was, she liked the man enough that she liked the idea. First thing she did was get him to relax and sit down, although his leg was jumping erratically, and then she shocked him by asking, “Would it be so bad to date me?” 

The transformation of Rimmer’s face from confused to shocked to awed was fascinating, a finger going up, then down, then up again, before finally tapping his lips thoughtfully. “So you’re telling me you aren’t repulsed at the idea of dating me?” 

“Yer hot and funny and I like spending time with ya, so no, I ain’t repulsed at the idea,” she grinned brightly before closing the space between them and kissing him. The Ionian took a long moment before responding, relaxing as his arms wrapped around the Scouser. They kissed for a long while, nearly beyond needing breath, and when they parted, he was dazed.    


It took awhile after that for Rimmer to get used to it, but soon, his and Lister’s weekly dinners became dates out to fancy restaurants, and during the week, they would snog a bit before bed. Neither of them pushed the other for sex, they just enjoyed spending time together while both doing their coursework and also still having social lives away from one another. Lister had her mates, Rimmer was making real friends for the first time in his life with some of his classmates, and every few days they would spend time with their friends and away from one another. It definitely helped their budding relationship, and she began feeling more and more comfortable with him every day. 

Following the end of exams that first year, Rimmer finally made clear that he felt ready to sleep with Lister, and while she was nervous, it wasn’t why he thought. They followed the itinerary he made, which included a full day of plans that lead to them finally naked in one bed together, snogging slowly as she let him control their pace. Afterwards, as they laid sweaty and breathless, she thought about things between the two of them and other things she’d been thinking about more and more over the years, finding that this man and their relationship was making her heavily consider major life decisions she’d decided to repress completely. 

A few hours later, Rimmer turned to face Lister, brushing a finger down her face, when she blurted out, “I think I’m a man.” 

His finger stalled, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried comprehending what she just said. It clearly took awhile before he responded, “But you’re…” 

She cut him off. “I’m female, but I ain’t a woman, never have been.” 

He searched her face before nodding. “So what does that mean for us?” 

Lister was very happy that Rimmer seemed willing to stay, and after confirming he wasn’t planning to go back to Io for the summer break, they took a trip back to Liverpool to Gran Lister, who was also supportive, of both the relationship and the news. Together, the three of them worked on a new name. After they got back to campus, Lister moved in with Rimmer to an apartment, finally got a job, and began going through the process to medically transition. A week before the next semester began, David began HRT. 

With his boyfriend’s encouragement, Rimmer started therapy too, finally getting to deal with all his issues and was able to start liking himself for the first time in his life, as well as be supportive of Lister’s journey over the next few years and continue their schooling together. It took longer than either expected before Lister had the funds for a name change and for his birthday, two years in, Rimmer surprised him with enough money not only for that but also top surgery. By the time exams came around next, he had a date for surgery and was still going through the headache of his paperwork being in the wrong name. At least his peers and even teachers had been calling him by his last name from the get, so he barely was correcting anyone. 

And through it all, Lister had Rimmer supporting him. Every time there was something new that came up as he tried navigating being a man, particularly socially, his boyfriend was there to help, kindly and sometimes bluntly when needed. That was why, after they graduated years later, Lister followed Rimmer back to Io where he had them sneak into his childhood home and, based on the Scouser’s suggestions, ransacked the place thoroughly, leaving it a complete mess, with no sign as to who did it. The only things he took were the remainder of his possessions there and then they left to start their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the non-trans (also called cis) people who might have questions after reading this, don't be afraid to ask me anything in a PM, I am willing to talk about these things and enjoy helping people understand trans issues. 
> 
> To all the trans people reading this, I hope you're doing well and if not, I hope things get better for you soon.


End file.
